His Mate, my heart
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Alternate of two princes. Sebastian was at a loss, he hadn't expected his father to side with his brother. Ciel had not been given the choice as he had hoped. He had failed Ciel, but he would never give up. Also goe with the Michaelis Family and Ciel's Origin
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian felt lost as he allowed himself to sink to his knees, no longer aware of the gentle breeze or swaying grass around him. His father's words echoed in his head.

" _I'm sorry Sebastian, Mordred is right, as the eldest son of the king, the angel Ciel belongs to him." The deep voice played over again in his thoughts, crushing his heart._

" _Father, you know what will happen to the angel, Mordred is already courting another, is that not-"_

" _He has chosen, so it has been since the beginning of time, so it shall always be. You must put your feelings for the chosen one behind you now."_

" _He is unworthy to be at his side, Mordred has nothing to offer him but pain and endless days of torment. He cares not for Ciel and you know it. Surely as the Devil you have some say in this matter." Sebastian pleaded._

" _You have my final word, Mordred will take the angel's grace and he will return home with us to be bonded immediately."_

" _You mean imprisoned don't you, Father, Mordred will use him to get what he wants and show no mercy in doing so. Ciel is-"_

" _Your brother's property now, I'll hear no more."_

The heart wrenching scream brought Sebastian back to reality and tears to his eyes.

 _I am so sorry precious angel, I have failed you._ He couldn't bear to watch the scene unfold.

"You did all you could, Master, sometimes, as painful as it is, life has its own plan, sir. It is by no means fair, and nothing anyone says can heal a broken heart, this I know." Cynna placed a hand on his master's shoulder, speaking softly in an effort to comfort him.

Another scream of pain tore at the younger prince's heart, filling him with anger.

"Ciel deserves much more."

"Yes, sir. I quite agree, however there is nothing to be done for him now. My deepest apologies Master." All was silent now, even the birds seemed to have stopped singing.

"He is one of us now, Sir. The time has come to return home." Sebastian stood silently, turning to leave. He growled deeply as he caught sight of Mordred bending to pick up the lifeless form that just moments before had been the most beautiful angel Sebastian had ever seen. The figure, now pale and limp in his brother's arms, while still stunningly beautiful, gave Sebastian an overwhelming sense of loss.

"Father, I would very much like to begin preparing for our bondage, I shall like to have it preformed immediately after he wakes. Perhaps a private ceremony to speed things up a bit." The devil nodded.

"As you like, my son. He is yours. Though I ask you to remember the lessons taught to you by myself and your mother. You must be more gentle with your mate." Mordred forced a smile.

"Of course, Father. I do apologize, I was quite excited and lost control temporarily. I will be more gentle in the future."

"Sebastian, come, we must return now, your mother is expecting us."The Devil called.

"Instantly, Father."He called back. Cynna guided him back to the gateway with a comforting hand.

"It's not over, Cynna. I cannot allow Mordred to treat Ciel as he does Nephthys. It matters not whether he bonds with Ciel, the angel's heart belongs to me and mine to him. This is the way of it. As long as this remains true, I will not abandon him, I will do everything in my power to help him, no matter what the cost may be."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian paced back and forth in the tiny, darkened room. He had to find a way to stop his older brother from bonding with Ciel. He growled angrily, once again pulling at the bars to no avail.

"Damn you Mordred, when I get out of here, I shall kill you." He muttered to himself.

"This is the reason I was forced to place the seal upon the door my son. I had hoped you would be calmer and I could release you." The king said.

"Father, you obviously do not understand the gravity of-"

"You attacked your brother. Consider yourself fortunate that you are my son, I would not have been so lenient with had you been any other demon. It would have been immediate death." The king said in his deep low voice.

"Father, with all due respect, you have put the wrong son in your dungeon. You know what he's like. He has done far worse to me. Mordred cannot be allowed to bond with my Ciel.

" he belongs to your brother, must we have this conversation again, for your sake as well as your mother, I advise you to give up this mission of yours. Your brother has already taken him as a mate. The bonding concluded moments ago. Please my son, let go of this idea before you get into serious trouble. It is over." Sebastian looked directly into his Father's burning red eyes.

"It will never be over. When I get out of here, and make no mistake father, I will find a way if it takes me a thousand years. I will never allow Mordred to keep him. His heart belongs to me and mine to him. I will do everything in my power to take what is mine." He growled angrily.

"Then you leave me no choice. You will remain here until further notice, your visitors will be limited to our family and Cynna. I sincerely hope this time to yourself is helpful to you. In the meantime, your mother will provide you with your feedings until you are released." The king didn't wait for a reply, instead, he turned and made his way back up the stairs leaving Sebastian alone in the darkness with his anCiel

Ciel glanced at his reflection in the mirror that was attached to the vanity in what was to be his and Mordred's room. He despised the golden crown he had been given at his bondage ceremony. It instantly became a symbol of eternal captivity, his heart ached terribly at the thought of his mate's expectations.

"Why must you be so disheartened, I have given you the keys to my kingdom, surely that is worth the small price. You will make me the envy of our kind. Not many can say their mate was once Heaven's strongest angel. All I ask is-"

"I know what you want from me." Ciel interrupted. " I will not be forced into this. You don't frighten me. I would rather die than see you get your way."

"Come now, must you be dramatic, you are my mate and as I am the future king, I will always have what I want. We can talk about all that later, chosen one, tonight we celebrate. After all, you will soon be giving me a demonling." Mordred said placing his clawed hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"I wouldn't give you any such thing. You loathsome beast." In one quick movement, Mordred pulled Ciel from the chair, pushing him against the wall.

"I would not say such things if I were you. Did you honestly think my brother would have a chance to claim you as his own, that my father would allow dear little Bastian's suggestion to happen, you poor naive thing. I must say, I do admire your spirit. Our demonling will be extraordinary." Mordred lowered his head toward Ciel, receiving a hard slap in the face. He pulled away, roaring viciously throwing Ciel to the floor.

"You insolent little-" he began angrily but then smirked cruelly.

"I can see you have much to learn about what it means to be a mate to the king. Consider yourself fortune that my father is giving us this party tonight or I may just have to-"

"Pardon me, My Lord." A female voice called through the door. Mordred growled.

"What is it Tanneth?"

"Your father wants you both in the throne room, your guests will be arriving shortly."

"We will join my father momentarily." Mordred yelled. He turned back to Ciel.

"We will finish this later. For now, you will find appropriate attire in the closet. Change and get to the throne room with haste. Do not make me collect you myself." Ciel scoffed.

"I told you, I'm not scared." He watched Mordred open the door.

"I can easily change that, I suggest you do not provoke me." He waeneds closing the door behind him. Ciel sighed heavily.

 _this is to be my eternity, everything I love will forever be beyond my reach, I suppose there can be no happy ending for the chosen angels. We suffer for the good of our brothers and sisters, the mortals on earth. Hell is far worse than we imaged._ Ciel thought, pushing himself off the floor and opening the closet to prepare for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian wasn't sure how long he had been in his cell, the days seemed to run together. His attention, he decided was best given to his planning. He could scarcely image what his brother was doing to his Ciel. He would bide his time, Ciel would be his no matter the cost.

Sudden hurried footsteps echoed through the dark dungeon toward him, prompting Sebastian to stand and peer it between the bars of his prison.

"Sebastian?'" The voice called uncertainly.

"Ciel, what are you doing here?" The Prince asked in surprise. " does Mordred know you're here?"

"No. He's upstairs drinking." Sebastian sighed.

"Of course he is." Sebastian shook his head.

"I had to see you." Ciel continued. "I miss you." He reached out to Sebastian, lightly touching the clawed hand.

"I am so sorry my angel, I never intended to for things to go this way. I promise you that one day soon, I will free you." Ciel smiled for the first time in days, the sincerity in the older demon's voice gave him hope and yet a twinge of fear also came upon him.

"Don't do anything to get yourself hurt or worse. I'm not worth you losing your life, your brother seems like the type to-"

"Ciel, you are worth more to me than a million lifetimes. I gave my heart to you, something I couldn't have given anyone else."

"And you will always have mine. But I don't know if I could-"

"It's going to be all right, Ciel. I will come for you just as soon as I can. Unfortunately at the moment, the seal on the door is making it impossible." Ciel gazed at the symbol.

"It looks like some kind of ancient ruin or something." He commented. "How do I get rid of it?"

"You can't, and you must never touch it. That seal was meant to keep me locked inside, it causes pain on contact, enough to render us useless."

"Bit harsh isn't it, doing something like this to your son?"

"My father can be quite harsh, he is the devil after all. Torture and pain are just two of his tactics. My mother seems to be able to keep him in line though, for the most part. I'm afraid Queens aren't permitted to over rule the king, believe me she tried."

"I know she did, she's still trying. Ann told me where to find you."

"Mother has always been extraordinarily kind and understanding.

"You must've learned from her then." Ciel said.

"It's true that I'm more like my mother, that's not to say I'm not a monster, I am a demon after all. Mordred inherited a vast majority of Father's genes. Father used to be much worse before he met mother. One thing I can say is that oddly enough, Mordred is the exact opposite when he's drunk. He doesn't know when to stop once he starts so you will be safe tonight."

"I'm not afraid of your brother, I've been through worse, I was in several wars." Ciel reminded him.

"Yes, but now you are bound to different laws which are not on your side dear one. He will be king and you will fall into a position similar to my mother's. It's my hope that I can get out of this place before then." Sebastian placed his free hand over Ciel's.

"One day soon, I will take you away from all of this and offer you a better life. I swear it." Ciel smiled.

"I look forward to that day." He replied. Another set of footsteps hurried toward them, accompanied by the soft swishing of fabric on the stone floor. Ciel turned quickly.

A tall, thin woman in a long blue dress stood before him. Her emerald eyes, usually sparkling with happiness and love, were now showing signs of deep sadness. She carried with her, a silver goblet.

"Mother, are you all right?" Sebastian asked in alarm.

"Fine, my son, but tell me. Are you well?" The Queen passed the goblet through the bars to Sebastian, the rested her hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"My dears, I am truly sorry it came to this. You must understand how torn I am as a mother, to want my children and son in law happy, of course I realized early on that Mordred would struggle. The hope remains, I continue to talk to my mate and I find myself turned away. Please forgive my failure." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"You've done all you can, we can't ask more than that. The fact that you tried at all is incredible to me. Thank you." Ciel comforted.

"I will keep trying, he must hear me. Until then, should you both need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." She sighed heavily. "Ciel my dear, Mordred is calling for you." Ciel nodded.

"You must go to him for now, but remember my angel, that day is coming and when it does, I will be with you." He softly kissed Ciel's hand and released him.

"I'll visit again when I can." Ciel replied making his way to the stairs. Ann turned to follow.

"Mother?" The Prince called out. "Until I'm released, please look after Ciel, you know how Mordred is."

"I will to the best of my ability." She vowed, once again Sebastian found himself alone in the silent darkness. He returned to his planning, Mordred would not go unchallenged.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry it took so long, I've been having internet issues.

"I shall never understand you," Mordred grumbled as he and Ciel walked quickly through the seemingly endless corridor. " you have been given absolutely everything anyone could ever want, I have offered you life as a respected royal, not just any sort of life mind you, but an eternity of demons bowing before you, you were offered riches, so many things I myself have lost track of. All I asked in return for my kindness is that you provide an heir. You refuse to-"

"You're damn right I refuse." Ciel fired back. "You shouldn't be given a blade of grass let alone being made responsible for another life. You must be mad. As for your so called kindness toward me, that only happen swhen you've been drinking. Given the choice, I would've picked death over an eternal life with a horrid beast like you."

"At the very least-"

"Good morning Ciel." The familiar voice said as a slim, dark figure appeared in front of them. Ciel smiled.

"Sebastian, it's good to see they let you out." He replied.

"Yes, I was given time off due to good behavior." Sebastian explained, smirking at the irritation on Mordred's face.

"I thought perhaps I would take the time to check in with my favorite person...and then Mordred showed up ,you can imagine my thoughts on that."

"Yes, I'm sure you and I share many of them." Ciel said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Does it not matter to you at all that I am well within earshot?"

"Not at all." Ciel and Sebastian said in unison.

"Unbelievable. Nevertheless, the fact is-"

"That you're a complete a-"

"Ciel dear, Mordred, Sebastian, come in, we were just about to have tea." Ann invited, pushing open the doors to the elegant dinning room.

The demons walked inside, where they were met by the devil himself.

"Welcome, my family. I trust we have reached an understanding of sorts. That we can put this mess behind us for the sake of the future." He said gesturing for them to sit down.

"I am even willing to overlook the fact that you were all a touch late."

"That's very generous Father, thank you." Sebastian bowed his head politely.

"Suck up.' Mordred hissed. " the fact is that Ciel and I were late because last night was quite an ordeal and it's carried on all day."

"An ordeal you say, I do hope you're both all right." Ann said with concern.

"We are fine, just a small disagreement."

"I'm sorry to hear that my dears."

"It will work out in the end."

"The hell it will." Ciel murmured. The comment seemed to go unnoticed by everyone except Sebastian, who shook his head in amusement.

"Tell me dears, have you any good news?"

"No. As long as he can call me his mate, what good news could there be?"

"No need to be so cheerful." Mordred said sarcastically. "Are you all seeing this, that is what he does to me each and every day. Any angel would leap-"

"Straight off the nearest bridge before bonding with the likes of you." Sebastian couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"You truly are an interesting demon, I thought you were incredible before, but I'd be willing to bet that once you get started, you're quite a lot of fun with that sort of attitude." Mordred glared at his brother.

"Bastian, right in front of me, really, have you no shame, baby brother. Mother, father, please fix your youngest son. Obviously he has something wrong with him."

"Said the demon who decided it would be hilarious to set mother's favorite curtains ablaze, break the family portrait and cut Tani's hair off while she slept?" Sebastian pointed out. "Then you have the nerve to take my Ciel from me and treat him like property. No Mordred, I'm afraid you're the one with the problem and fortunately for you, our parents will not permit me to fix it."

"That is quite enough!" The devil roared.

"It will never be enough so long as this lunatic is walking freely." Mordred said.

"You really shouldn't talk about yourself like that, it could reflect poorly on your family."Ciel said.

" hold your tongue! " his mate cried.

"Piss off."

"You little bastard, how dare you!" Mordred pounded his fist on the table. Ciel remained still, unaffected by the action.

"I do miss you so, Ciel." Sebastian said.

"I don't know how you do it, Sebastian. Your brother's a complete ass."

"That he is. He always has been."

"I kind of feel sorry for your family."

"I'm still here!" Mordred rose from his chair.

"Unfortunately, yes. We should fix that." Ciel said. He turned to his in laws.

"I'm sorry, it shouldn't have come out this way in front of you, but he's been bothering me to no end since our bondage."

The devil sighed. "I have no say in your private affairs, just keep in mind that bondage is not supposed to be this way. Mordred, I expect more of an effort from you."

"Me? What about-"

"You are the dominant partner as per tradition, however that means it is your obligation to set the tone for your relationship." The devil chastised.

"Oh dear, I've forgotten the tray of snacks." Ann said. "Ciel, Sebastian, please go and get them. I shall be ever so grateful to you both." The demons stood with a polite nod.

"Mother-"

"Hush." Ann said sternly watching Sebastian and Ciel make their way to the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, Sebastian wrapped his arms around the former angel.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, he's just an absolute nightmare." Ciel leaned into the older demon.

"I'm sorry, Love I must say though, you are quite capable of handling yourself. It's very-" Sebastian leaned forward, kissing Ciel's lips, pulling him closer.

"We shouldn't do this, you could get-"

"Don't worry about me, as long as your heart is mine and my heart belongs to you, that is all that matters."

"I want so much to just-" Ciel found himself engaged in yet another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

"I hate this life," Ciel said softly, resting against Sebastian. "You and Ann are the only good parts about being here. He's been want to try to bring a baby into this, I can't-"

"Shh, I understand. You are not a piece of property, and soon we will be together. You will be free to chose whatever it is your heart desires, this I promise. I shall never force you to do anything." Sebastian released him.

"I shall do my very best to get you tonight off, will you meet with me?"

"Of course." Sebastian smiled handing Ciel one of the trays before grabbing the other.

"Midnight, in mother's garden, is that all right?"

"Perfect." Ciel confirmed.

"Wonderful.I look forward to it." Sebastian said, leading his love from the room to rejoin the family, much to his dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

"You have been increasingly lazy these past two weeks, not sulking because I forced you to make an appearance at the social are you?" Mordred glared at Ciel who was now lying in bed.

"I told you, I'm not well. Go bother someone else." Ciel groaned pulling the blanket closer to bis body.

"You're a demon, you should be-"

"And you're a nuisance, go away."

"Perhaps I was wrong about you, you may not be the strong mate I had hoped for. If a little dizzy spell puts you out of commission-,

"I completely lost consciousness. Your own mother had to-"

"Wel you've got your way now. Mother insisted I call for the healer and we won't be going to the party tonight."

"You should go, it'll give me a chance at some peace and quiet. If I have to hear one more complaint from you, I'm going to have to be sick. I'm in no mood to deal with your childish behavior." Ciel said sternly.

"You know...if I didn't need you for an heir, I'd throw you to the gate keeper. I've tried to keep things pleasant-"

"When you're drunk you mean. The gate keeper would certainly be a step up from the likes of you."

"Don't you start that."

"You started this but I'm putting an end to it." A soft groan escaped him as the nausea returned accompanied by a faint pain in the center of his abdomen.

"I shall be contacting the healer shortly, until then be still and be silent." Mordred ordered.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm not here to gain your approval. I couldn't care less about you or what you think. Do you really think I'm having a grand time being stuck here with you, that I can't think of a million other places I'd rather be than in this room listening to you go on and on about everything under the sun?"

"You're no better. Sebastian this and that. 'Oh how I wish dear old Sebastian was my mate instead of the rightful future king. Cry me a bloody river, why don't you. You should be grateful you live at all." Mordred growled. He pulled open the heavy chamber door and strode down the corridor.

Ciel closed his eyes.

"Had I known this would happen, I would've chosen death." He said out loud to himself. He soon drifted into sleep.

Ciel was woken by yet another knock as the healer arrived. The tall figure with pierce golden eyes entered and moved to stand beside Ciel.

"Good afternoon, i understand you're not feeling well. I'm the healer and it's my job to make ssure you're well. Your mate has explained your situation and so I'm just going to go about it, shall I?"

"Get on with it." The former angel instructed.

The healer placed his hands on Ciel's belly and pressed inward with his finger tips, the action caused Ciel to cry out in pain.

"Tenderness, any nausea or vomiting, headaches,things like that?"

"All of that. The feeling in my stomach, other than pain it feels...odd. I don't know if i can describe it for you. I've never felt it before."

"Right. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Not that I can think of." The healer nodded.

"I've got some news for you...tell me, how well do you get along with your mate?"

"He's the worst. What does he have to do with anything?"

"Quite a lot. The heir to the throne currently rests within you." Ciel felt his heart drop.

"That can't be right we-" he stopped.

"Of course there are options available to you. I cannot disclose any information about you to anyone, even your mate. If you so choose, I can offer an alternative solution. It will require bed rest, medication and frequent visits with me. It's commonplace for demons to choose this option and i will explain to your mate, if you request it that you are ill and he will not know." Ciel shook his head. He knew right away what he must do.

"Take it." He said. "I can't allow this." He said, he felt tears in his eyes as he recalled the night not so long ago. For the child's own protection...Ciel knew there was no other choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel sat alone in the darkened garden. He wiped away the tears, both hands resting on his belly. His body trembled. There was only one person he needed to see now.

"My precious angel," Sebastian called softly, kneeling beside him. The clawed hand reached out and pulled him closer.

"N-no. Y-you can't touch me." Ciel sobbed pulling away. "I've done something terrible." The older demon frowned.

"Whatever you've done Darling I will love you no less than I always have. Please Ciel, what's hurting you so?" Ciel couldn't force himself to look at his love.

"I have to leave."

"Ciel, did Mordred hurt you, if he did I promise you-" the former angel shook his head.

"No. But I've-" he drew in a breath. "I haven't been feeling well and- I'm sorry." Fresh tears streamed down his face as he spoke.

"For what exactly, you know there is nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you or to make me love you any less. Whatever happened-"

"I'm pregnant." Ciel announced. "I-I saw the healer and I rold him to-but when the moment came I just couldn't-" Sebastian again reached out, this time pulling Ciel from his seat, his strong arms wrapped around him.

"Precious one, I cannot blame you for feeling as if you had to resort to such a thing but the child is-"

"He's never touched me. I thought that the only way I could- I didn't want to be anymore trouble for you and after last time...I just need you to be all right. What kind of life will this little one have and if he finds out somehow-I'm so sorry."

""Then the child is mine." Sebastian stated. Ciel nodded.

"That night we met here weeks ago, you're the only one I've ever- forgive me." Sebastian grinned.

"There is nothing to be forgiven. You wanted to protect those you love."

"I don't want our child to be anywhere near him. I can't force that life on someone so innocent. I love our child."

"I have no doubt you do. Just know that together you and I will get through this. However as painful as it might be for both of us, for your safety as well as the little one, Mordred must believe he is the father. I will keep my promise to you. We will find a way out...are you sure you want to do this, I will never force you to-"

"I love you both too much. I had the chance and I couldn't." The older demon kissed Ciel's head.

"Are you actually happy about this?" Ciel asked.

"Happy that the only one I have ever loved is carrying my child, how could I not be, for you see, I will know the truth. I will see our child each day and someday soon we will be together." Ciel rested against the older demon, the pain in his abdomen returned causing him to bury his face in Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian gently nuzzled the younger demon.

"May I?" He asked softly, receiving a nod. He shifted Ciel in his arms, placing his clawed hand on Ciel's belly he stroked it lovingly.

"Some demons are not fond of this, they don't like to think of the demonling. Even if the infant is planned they resent the child for causing pain and discomfort. If it gets to be too much-"

"Can I come to you, this feels a lot better."

"You may come to me every chance you get. In fact, I would ask you to. I shall be here for you always. You should rest while you can. You haven't told him?"

"No."

"It's best to do so in front of my mother and father. It's safer this way.. My mother is probably inviting Mordred as we speak."

"I'm so exhausted."

"Demonlings tend to do that to their mother, your anxiety will also add to it. You are with me now and safe. Sleep if you need to, I shall hold you just this way until you wake."

"I can't expect you to-"

"When you're given a precious gift, you cherish and care for it, I've been given two and I intend to do exactly that." The older demon insisted. His heart filled with joy at the thought of the tiny being nestled inside Ciel. He would have to work faster to make a plan to have his family and raise his child with Ciel away from his brother, but he wouldn't trade his little family for the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel sat in silence beside his mate. He hated being forced to sit in the throne room, the room was filled with silence and occasionally, Sebastian would glance his way and offer a faint smile. Ciel found himself wishing he had stayed in bed,the nausea remained with him from earlier in the day.

"Ciel,Sweetie, are you sure you're up to this,have you visited with our healer?" The Queen inquired softly.

"I have, I do feel a bit ill,but I should be fine. I just need to take it easy for a while." He answered.

"You never did say what was said during your appointment, as my mate, and since we plan to continue our family line, you are obligated to-"

"If it was that important to you, why did you leave when he came?" Ciel glared at Mordred.

"It's our custom to allow the healer space to work, had you been paying attention to what I was trying to teach you-"

"The only thing you're teaching me is how much of an ass you are. You could have waited in the hall. It's obvious only one thing matters to you." Mordred narrowed his eyes.

"You must stop this attitude of yours and mind your tone,I've had just about enough!" He rose from his chair, leaning over Ciel.

" Sit down, no one is intimidated by you. " Ciel retorted. Mordred grabbing the former angel's shoulders roughly. Sebastian was on his feet instantly, only to be blocked by his father.

"Get your hands off me!" Ciel growled

"Mordred,son we raised you better than this." Ann scolded. Mordred ignored his mother, his rage taking over.

"Release him now!" The king roared.

"Give me one good reason why I should, I am the dominant one,I should-"

"That does not give you the right to do such things. Release him."

"Father," Sebastian began. "With all due respect, if you do not move, so help me I will move you." He hissed.

"If you harm my child, you will lose your life." Ciel warned.

"Child?"

"I'm pregnant you bloody-" Before Mordred could react, Sebastian had pushed past his father, catching his brother by surprise and throwing him back away from Ciel and onto the floor. Soon the brothers were engaged in combat, as they rolled on the floor. Ann placed a gentle hand on her son in law's shoulder.

"Come with me my dear." She said soft!y. "My mate will sort them out." Ciel followed the Queen out into the hall that look to Ciel that it stretched on forever.

"Don't worry,we won't go far." She said kindly. Ciel took notice of the collection of portraits lining the walls. The paintings showed large beasts that Ciel would describe as creatures that could only reside the darkest of nightmares of the most disturbed imagination. Their burning red and piercing yellow eyes seemed to follow his every movement. For a moment, Ciel could swear one of the monsters had blinked, lifting its gnarled, razor claws as if to reach out to him.

"Here we are my dear." The Queen said at last,stopping at a large wooden door and pushing it open. "It's all right, Ciel. You're safe here." She said allowing him to enter. Ciel gazed upon the sight with amazement. Shelves as tall as the ceiling lined the walls,each one stocked with books as far as the eye could see,a crystal chandelier hung down,adding an incredible light pattern to the room.

"It's amazing." He said, "You must have every book ever written." Ann chuckled.

"Perhaps not that many, come, in your condition you must rest." She gestured to a daybed and loveseat in the center of the room. He took a step forward, following her further inside.

Ciel stopped suddenly, raising his hands to his stomach.

"Are you all right?" Ann asked, concern was audible in her voice.

"I-I don't know. I feel a sharp pain and I'm feeling a bit lightheaded." He confessed.

"You poor dear, come and lie down, the excitement must have been too much for you. You just need some time." Ann reached out, helping Ciel to the daybed where she encouraged him to lie still before settling herself into the chair.

"I can't tell you how delighted I am, I never thought the day would come when I would be a grandmother." She grinned "but I wonder,is this what you want. You carry our future nestled within you yet you seem unhappy."

"I am..quite unhappy actually and if I can be completely honest." He replied.

"Of course you can. I want you to feel free to express your thoughts to me, forever is a long time to keep them bottled up,my dear. This must be difficult for you. My oldest son inherited a majority of his father's genes I'm afraid. My mate was not always as he appears, it's an improvement, you understand."Ciel remained silent.

" The change didn't happen over night. I'm very sorry that you were not able to be with my Sebastian. I know that your heart lies with him and his with you. I know a thing or two about lost love. If it were within my power, I would give you to him. If I may take a moment to speak candidly myself, Mordred maybe grown, however I cannot agree with his father's claim that he is ready for a mate. Bonding is a privilege not a right. One that sadly you and I have no control over."

"Doesn't seem fair,does it,Ann?"

"No dear,it's not. I shall tell you this, the life that grows inside you, Mordred will not endanger it nor you. While you carry his child, he will behave himself more often. If he does not, I want you to come to me,arrangements can be made." The Queen knelt beside Ciel,resting a gentle hand on his abdomen.

"As a mate, you are charged with certain responsibilities, my dear. As a mother,you protect your demonling care for it,keep it healthy.. I know you already understand this but...you are a mother before you are my son's mate. I'm concerned by the interactions between the two of you. Please, be cautious, there are times he doesn't know what he's doing." Ciel nodded.

"I understand. Thank you, Ann, I promise I'll be careful." Ciel vowed. The young demon received a kiss on his forehead, as Ann took his hand.

"I can hardly wait to meet this demonling, I fear it is my only chance to be a grandmother and I do so look forward to it."

"You'll be a great grandmother to this child." Ciel assured her.

"And you Ciel, you will be an amazing mother. Mothers can tell these things you know." Ciel smiled faintly. He knew in the instant he decided to be a mother that he would be the one to protect the unborn demon, his beloved Sebastian's child. He would go to great lengths to do so at any cost.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel moaned, dragging himself back to bed after a particularly bad case of morning sickness. He climbed under the cover and laid down, ignoring Mordred who shook his head.

"I was beginning to think you had gotten lost in there, or perhaps you had been sucked in."The older demon said.

"Shut it.I'm in no mood to listen to your ridiculous-"Ciel gasped suddenly.

"Be still. You are in no condition to quarrel, you have a duty to the royal family to deliver a strong,healthy demonling when the time comes. I will not have you jeopardize my birthright."

"Then I suggest you stop talking. Every word that comes out of your mouth makes me want to vomit. The sight of you-damn it!" Ciel cried painfully.

"Serves you right. The disrespect you show me...however as you are pregnant, it is my job as per our tradition to care for you to the best of my ability."

"You couldn't take care of a blade of grass. Anyway, you've done quite enough already,haven't you?"

"Come now Ciel, are you telling me that a once gentle creature with so much love in his heart is not happy to be giving the gift of life?" Mordred teased.

"This mess is all your doing, you know."Ciel shot back.

"You knew what was expected of you." Mordred replied coldly.

"You say that as if i had a choice."

"Unfortunately for you, you are correct. You have no choice. You must provide an heir,I must say, I'm impressed by how quickly you conceived this child. The law is that you are to become pregnant in our first year, but within the first two months..now that has never happened in my family. It should serve as proof as to how incredible and truly powerful I am."

"Of course, that must be it,you're just so bloody spectacular." Ciel said sarcastically. "What a blind fool I am for not seeing your greatness...git. Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

"Keep it up, my child will not share your body forever. You insufferable little-"

"You don't scare me. I was highest in Heaven's army, I've taken down many of your kind on my own. Your problem is that you're a self-centered, power hungry prat and you need to learn respect. If not for the child, I would teach you the meaning of the word. Get over yourself, Mordred." Mordred's eyes flashed a dangerous red as he let out a low growl.

"Do not provoke me further. I will not tolerate this from my mate,I am in control here,you are below me,mates have no right in this family,royal blood rules all,learn your place." The door opened suddenly, Mordred turned from Ciel to the tall shadow figure in the doorway.

"That door is there for a reason, brother. Try knocking, I'm sharing a private moment with my mate."

"Yes, well a door means nothing to me when I hear you threatening the mother of your child and my forever love. I must protect the future, mustn't I, clearly you have no intention to do so." Sebastian retorted.

"It is not your concern, mind your business, brother, I won't say it again."

"If I had my way, you wouldn't breathe again either."

"Anytime you feel like having a go, Bastian." Sebastian chuckled.

"Soon enough, Mordred. At the moment though, I'm here on behalf of our parents who wish to see you. Details about your big day I suppose. Do hurry, father would not at all be pleased if you're late again." Ciel sat up in bed, feeling the nausea return. He watched the brothers who stood motionless now, staring deep into each other's burning red eyes as if to silently challenge the other, almost daring him to make the first move.

Finally, after a long silence, Mordred moved passed Sebastian and into the hall.

Sebastian was suddenly at Ciel's bedside, kneeling on the floor, his expression now gentle as he reached out to take Ciel's hand.

"Lie down,Darling, it's all right. Did he hurt you at all?" The prince pressed his lips to the former angel's forehead. Ciel allowed his love to guide him down to the pillows.

"No." Ciel answered.

"How are you feeling, can I do anything for you?"

"Are you sure he's your real brother, there's quite a difference in the way you treat me."

"As much as I would love to tell you one of us was adopted at birth, I cannot truthfully. You don't seem yourself today, precious. What is it?"

"I've had a long morning. The sickness started and now it's painful, the arguing didn't help I suppose." Sebastian softly kissed Ciel's belly and carefully stroked it with his thumb.

"Gentle my little one, be gentle with your mother." He instructed softly.

"You're going to be a wonderful father. I just wish we could have our child and not have to hide."

"I'm sorry, my Ciel. Had i not failed you, we would-"

"It wasn't you. You could only do so much. I don't blame you for this." Ciel said. Sebastian rested his head carefully on Ciel, closing his eyes and feeling the younger demon's fingers through his dark hair. A long silence passed before Ciel spoke again, his tone slightly more cheerful.

"What do you think, Sebastian, will we have a son or daughter?" A smile crept onto the prince's face.

"I can't say, my love. I'm not opposed to having either one, I would love them the same no matter what. Though traditionally speaking, a son would be preferred as it's typically the males that become heirs. Should we have a daughter.. Well, we may be forced to...revisit the situation a bit later...for your protection of course." Ciel chuckled.

"Of course, it's a perfectly logical reason if any." He teased.

"I thought you might agree. When is your next visit with the healer?"

"Three days from now. Why do you ask?"

"Would it bother you if I arranged to be close by, I just like to know my two precious gifts are well."

"But isn't it a tradition to not be there during-"

"We shall make our own traditions,we shall have our own most important thing to me is my dear angel and our demonling are happy and healthy. If you're feeling well enough later this evening, I would like to spend some uninterrupted time with you, I'm afraid we don't have much longer at the moment."

"I will if I can get away and if I have the energy. I always feel so much better with you."

"I do my best to keep our meetings stress free, Mordred thrives on confrontation. That is where the problem lies .Your pregnancy would not be as painful if the stress level would come down. The more relaxed you are, the better for you both. Do try to rest a bit."

"I'll try." Ciel promised. Sebastian rose to his feet, pressing his lips to Ciel's briefly.

"I love you both with all my heart." He whispered.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon." Ciel whispered back. Sebastian fixed the blanket around Ciel before departing. The pain and nausea subsided leaving him with a feeling of peace as he drifted into a much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel found himself seated in the throne room, watching Mordred pace the floor, attempting to memorize the oath he was to take as the next in line to be crowned. His thoughts wandered to Sebastian.

Sebastian was currently speaking with his mother, but vowed to return as quickly as he could.

"i swear on the sacred name of my father and those that came before me..." Mordred growled in frustration.

"You need me for this...why?" Ciel grumbled. Mordred glared at his mate.

"If I must suffer, I am dragging you along with me." The prince snarled. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just look at the-"

"A true king must be able to memorize and live by the noble code of our fathers before us."

"Noble demons, well even if there were such things, that would leave you out. You can't remember what you're supposed to say and you are definitely not noble."

"Now would be a good time to practice that rule we spoke of earlier, you do remember it don't you, all opinions shall be kept to yourself unless you are asked to share."

" i remember, but that doesn't mean I'll comply. It doesn't matter to me what title you hold. "

"One day you will regret these words.I brought you here to ensure my future and carry my children,once your task is complete, I have the right to cast you out."

"Then do so, but know that the child I'm carrying will be the first and last,I would also be taking my child with me."

" you wouldn't dare attempt it in your dizziest day dream. " Mordred growled,leaning over his mate,his face just an inch away from Ciel's. "You will not rob me of my destiny. So help me if you try I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and drag you back here if need be. I will see you face the gatekeeper for such actions."

" or I could just kill you right here,assume the throne in your place and raise the child as my own. " Sebastian said appearing behind his brother. He grabbed Mordred, pushing him away from Ciel.

"How dare you put your hands on me!" Mordred roared. "How dare you interfere with matters that don't -" Mordred stopped suddenly , taking a step back. It was only then that Ciel realized Sebastian was holding a sword. The silver metal gleaming in the light, it's tip pointed directly at his brother's heart.

"You wouldn't dare." Mordred challenged.

"I would not test that theory of I were you. In fact,it would be in your best interest to practice somewhere else,far from my precious angel."

"He is no angel, nor does he belong to you. Step aside Bastian. Father will hear of this."

" as he should, I'll be sure to tell him you threatened Ciel's life. I'm sure that will go over quite well,don't you,brother? "

"Father will have your head for this."

" not before I take yours, I promise you. Stand down or die. It makes no difference to me. " Ciel remained silent. Fear gripping his heart as he knew what this could mean for Sebastian. The brothers were still, for several tense moments, Ciel had begun to feel ill with worry until finally Mordred turned and walked away. Sebastian lowered his sword, kneeling down in front of Ciel.

"My dear one, I'm sorry you had to see that."

" this is my fault, I don't know how to shut up. If I had just -"

"No. Do not blame yourself. I will never allow him to threaten you, I've been to see my mother and I have made arrangements with her be closer to you.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked ,brushing back a few strands of hair from Ciel's face.

"I feel a bit ill, it could be that I'm upset,I don't -"

"Ciel,will you allow me to bring the healer to you,or for me to take you to him, if you're not sure,I would rather have you looked at. It's best for both the mother and the demonling. If I lost either of you -" Ciel nodded. Sebastian stood up, Ciel resting in his arms.

"Don't worry my dear one,I'm here to care for you now." The demon Prince said softly.

"That's exactly why I'm not worried. "Ciel replied feeling a sudden pain in his abdomen. He gasped, taking notice of the former angel's actions, Sebastian kissed his forehead and carried Ciel out of the room.

" relax my love, we will be there shortly. "

"Do you think I hurt the baby?" Ciel's body began to shake.

"No, I don't think you did anything,our child is fine,I'm sure." Sebastian soothed hoping with all his heart he had not just lied to his beloved Ciel.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's absolutely absurd. All I ask is that he obey the laws written by our family and learn his place. He must try my patience and I tell you if he was not the only one capable of giving me such a powerful demonling-"

" perhaps Master Mordred, you should at the very least attempt to meet him in middle ground and swallow your pride. He was an angel,though they can be tough, they also appreciate some tenderness. " Cynna said,drying the last of the wine glasses. Mordred scoffed

" What do you know of having a mate, Cynna, never have you the love of another. " the Prince snapped.

"Apparently neither have you,sir. You never will if you carry on with your attitude. You sought my advice. Here it is, there is more to life than power. Perhaps if you soften your time and given proper respect to the mother of your child -"

" he deserves no special treatment. He was brought here-"

"I beg your pardon,Sir. The life growing within him is,even to some of our kind,a treasure,a gift not a right. You are not even as king entitled to be so-"

"What would you know of rights and the my throne?"

" more than enough. I have served your family loyally and with pride for long than you have existed.I know enough of the old ways to tell you this.. Be grateful that the old code ceased when your father bonded with your mother,otherwise it would be you visiting the gatekeeper as you so often threaten. A wise king knows that your mate will stand at his side proudly,guiding you quietly when you find yourself lost at the crossroads,not knowing which path to choose,it is the king's mate that amplifies his greatness and his children who offer hope for the future. You must learn how to treat him if you want to be a decent king. After all, if you abuse your authority with the one you are meant to protect and dare I say love, how can you be trusted with the crown? "

Mordred crossed his arms,glaring at the butler.

"Is that the respect your showing to the -"

" respect is earned,my lord,even as royalty it is not simply given. Dark days lay ahead of us if you continue this way. Even by our standards as demons,if there were a lower point than Hell, you would run us straight into it. " Mordred grabbed the glass throwing it to the floor,Cynna sighed.

"This is the reason you can't have nice things,anything that comes within arms reach of you gets broken. Like your poor mother's heart. It is also the reason Master Sebastian will always be more highly knows love and respect for the precious things he has. Now,stop acting like a demonling and take care of your responsibility,change your ways and be the sort of devil,mate and father that would make us proud to bow before you." Before Cynna could bend down to tend to the shattered glass, The doors flew open violently,the force sending the splintered wood across the room. The demons turned to find Sebastian advancing toward them, his crimson eyes glowing in anger. The younger Prince carried in his hand his father's demon sword.

"Leave us." Sebastian growled to his servant. Cynna gave a short bow.

"Yes,Master. Do keep in mind that there are many others who need you,best to think twice about your -"

" I said leave us. " The butler obeyed. Mordred backed away from his brother. Soon, Sebastian reached out, grabbing Mordred by his shirt and using his arm to pin the older demon to the wall.

"Release me,Brother. You know as I do that you cannot use father's sword on me." Mordred challenged. Sebastian tightened his grip. His usually calm tone was replaced by one much resembling their father.

"Have you any idea what you have done?" Sebastian roared.

"What the devil are you talking about,you utter loon." Mordred attempted to free himself.

"The time has come for you to understand that in life there are consequences. You're is death." Sebastian was just about to finish his job when he felt himself being pulled away by several strong hands.

"Put it down, Sebastian!" His father shouted,attempting to restrain him.

"I will not!" He fought against his father's grip, the devil's claws cutting into his arms as he struggled to break several seconds, He succeeded, those he lost his grip on the sword,he rushed forward grabbing Mordred and forcing him to the floor roughly.

"Father!" The older brother cried, using his legs to push himself away from his assailant. The devil reached out to grab his enraged son but narrowly missed.

"Father,call it off!" Mordred shrieked. Sebastian grabbed him once more banging his head against the stone floor. The thudding sound echoed through the room as Mordred's head repeatedly hit the floor.

"Enough!" The king roared.

"It will never be enough, he is still alive!"

" You do realize this isn't going to kill meh-" Sebastian was suddenly lifted from the floor and pulled away.

"Stop this foolishness now,both of you,you are well over one hundred years old,the time has come for you to grow up!" The devil shouted.

"Release me." Sebastian hissed.

"I shall, as soon as I have you down stairs and not a moment before. You as well mordred."

" I've done nothing,surely you -"

"You have done more than enough!" Sebastian cried.

"We will discuss this further when we arrive, so not provoke me anymore than you already have."

"If you ever-"

"Pardon me majesty, my lords, " Tanneth called, her voice carrying an air of sadness.

"Speak Tanneth, what news do you bring?" The devil growled.

"Not good news I'm afraid,I bring you word from the royal healer,Majesty."

" continue. " the maid bowed her head.

"Truly I wish I could say differently,but it is not-please forgive me, I -I cannot bear to speak the words."

" what of the healer? " Sebastian asked with deep concern. The female demon gave a low bow.

"It's the young Prince -" Sebastian 's heart sank as he broke free of the king's grasp,both he and Mordred rushing for the door only for the elder Prince to be thrown back by his brother. Both demons seemed to forget their altercation,racing to the healer's quarters. Leaving their father puzzled and alone to process what was happening.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian was the first to reach the bedroom,taking only a moment to straighten his vest,he knocked gently on the door. He was greeted by the healer,his expression was stern as he opened his mouth to speak.

Sebastian caught sight of his beloved Ciel,the young demon say on the edge of the bed,his hands resting on his stomach.

"I'm sorry,my little one." Ciel said softly. "I'm not doing a very good job of protecting you,have I?" Sebastian pushed past the healer,making his way to Ciel kneeling down beside him.

"My precious angel, " he began gently. "Are you all right?" Ciel turned to the older demon, without a word, he stood, leaning into Sebastian. Instinctively,the prince held him close. "Please my love, tell me what to do for you." Ciel lifted his head.

"Take me away from here,please. If only for a little while." He whispered into Sebastian 's ear. A deep sorrow filled his voice.

"Are you -"

" pardon me, prince, but I hardly think it appropriate to barge in here,toss me aside as if I were nothing,and-"

"Tell me healer,what have you found?" The healer shook his head.

"I am bound by your father's laws. You are not his mate,therefore I cannot tell you my findings."

"I see. " Sebastian said calmy. "Then tell me this,would you like to continue living?"

"How dare you!" Mordred roared, entering the room,his eyes narrowing at Sebastian.

Sebastian released Ciel,who instantly grabbed onto his sleeve.

"It's all right,my love. I shall see to him,you -"

"Please?" Ciel pleaded. "For the sake of my little one?"

" release my-"

"Enough!" The healer demanded. "My patient is the priority and I must insist that this situation does not escalate. If you truly love -" Sebastian scoffed.

"That word is foreign to Mordred. He will never know that feeling. Only greed."

" And you,brother, " Mordred spat. "What do you know of it,a thing like you. Not even one of our kind could love you,the weak link in our family chain. It was forced to -"

" Ciel is not an object. Perhaps if you has learned to take responsibility for your family -" Ciel gasped, wrapping around his belly.

"Ciel!" Sebastian cried. The healer rushed over to the young demon.

"Try to relax." He instructed . "As you can clearly see, the fighting between the three of you is having a negative effect on the demonling and its not add to this stress. The future of the royal family rests with him. Are either of you willing to risk the health of the unborn child?" The healer growled.

"Of course not." Sebastian replied . "Nothing means more to me than my Ciel and the child within him.

" What must be done? " Mordred asked coldly.

"He must have as little stress as possible. He should not be expected to wander far f from home. He will need rest and quiet as often as possible."

"I'm afraid that is something I cannot give. Father expects us to join him in-"

"Father would understand,it is you who won't allow it. You never did care for anyone other than yourself. The future must be protected. You should be grateful to have such a mate,you are by all accounts,undeserving,pathetic,selfish and -"

" Yes,yes,so you've said. But tell me,which is more pathetic, the demon who is next in line for the throne,with a mate and child on the way,a child who is to be quite strong and powerful or the lovesick creature that can only look on as everything he cares for slips through his fingers as if it were sand in a hourglass? "

"It's my love for Ciel that is stopping me from killing you in this moment." Sebastian hissed.

"Might be helpful actually." Ciel added.

"Out, both of you! " The healer pointed to the door. "And you,young Prince, it's best for you to have a lie down for the rest of the day. Your child needs all the assistance it can get." Ciel looked to his love, receiving a nod.

"Rest." Sebastian said embracing him. "I shall come for you soon." He whispered . He waited for Ciel to settle into bed before moving into the hall,followed by Mordred.

"Bastian, I nearly forgot, I haven't told you the news."

" I'm in no mood to hear your voice. "

"But baby brother,do you not want to know what fate I have chosen for my mate? " Sebastian turned to face his brother.

"I have endless possibilities, you know. At first I thought of giving him to the gatekeeper,an eternity of that sort would drive anyone mad,there must be a thousand and one ways to torment a thing like that."

" It's not going to work,I know your tricks. "

"Then I thought,after everything the pair of you put me through,and if it's a good birth,why not make him a breeder, so many of our nobility need heirs of their own. I cannot allow those beasts to be rivals of course, so I would most certainly have to...see to that myself. Perhaps he won't be useless after all. But the one thing he will never be is lose again. I will enjoy watching y-"Sebastian threw him to the floor.

"You will do no such thing. Ciel is not your property to do as you please. You will not harm him or the child, so I make myself clear?" Sebastian hissed dangerously,looming over his brother.

"Poor Bastian," Mordred smirked maliciously . "It must sting, knowing that the one you hold most dear carries a demonling that belongs to another. I can only image the anguish that is sure to follow my plan. "

" Master,I've been searching for you. " Cynna called. "We must go. Your mother is on her way to see him as we speak. You must not be seen this way." Sebastian growled,tightening his grip on the older demon.

"Listen well, and believe me when I say that before the sunsets on the day of your coronation,I will take what is mine,and then,I will kill you. " rage visibly burned in Sebastian's eyes as he let go and followed his servant down the corridor.

"It's not wise to continue this way sir,your father has had quite enough of -"

"I must do what is necessary for the good of the kingdom. For the sake of my family,clearly that monstrosity father calls his first born is unable to see past his own selfish desires. He has forced my hand. Come Cynna, my old friend, I have much to do and little time in which to achieve my goal. I shall need your assistance. Can I count on that? "

"I am my master's loyal servant,until the very end as always,my lord. I swore allegiance to you and it is an honor to serve you sir. Whatever your wish,I am with you...even if it is bound to end us both."

" Thank you,my friend. It is good to know somethings never change. "


	12. Chapter 12

"My love, you have seen the result of this fighting. Surely you could -"

" Rhiannon,it is not the place of a Queen to challenge a king, nor is it the responsibility of a parent to interfere with their grown son's life. " the king growled.

"Is it not the responsibility of a king to keep order among his subjects and in his own family,we took the chosen one from his home to bring us peace. What have we offered in return, our eldest son -"

" I have been lenient with you all of these centuries. I have heard your complaint and you have said far too much. I will hear no more. "Ann's eyes widened as she took a step back from her mate.

"Is that so, I'm afraid I must disagree with you. I have not said nearly enough. I have stood by in silence, watching you turn your back on the promise you made to me. Have you forgotten it, or perhaps I was simply too blind to see the truth. You required an heir and I gave you two strong sons. On the condition that the old ways would be no took my life and led me here. I endured heartache and followed you through what I hoped would be changes for the better. The love you claimed to feel for me, has it been part of your deceit,you allow our sons to-"

I am the king -"

"And I am a mother before anything else." Ann replied defiantly. "You have hurt my heart countless times through our years together and I have said nothing. What good is this for our sons, the demonling will have no change to-"

"If I have been as terrible as you say,tell me why now have you expressed this pain?"

" Because I am a fool. I believed in giving you another chance I continued to hope against impossible odds that someday you would understand,that I could change you. The only reason I let you bring me here was because you made that promise. You came to me and looked into my eyes,but I was a fool for not seeing it behind your eyes, behind your charm. I actually believed you. " Ann turned from him,wiping away a tear. She glanced down at her bonding ring,removing it from her slender finger.

"In all these centuries, I have been nothing but faithful and loyal to you. I can no longer stand the pain. I should have been strong enough to do this when our boys were small. They are the best thing to come out of our bondage."

" Rhiannon,please -" The queen turned to him.

"If you value our sons and the child Ciel is carrying, you will stop this. However,if you wish to have a Queen,you may find yourself looking elsewhere." She placed the ring in the king's massive hand and moved to the door.

"Rhiannon,my heart, I beg you -"

" Beg if you like, until your actions show me otherwise, your pleas cannot reach my heart. " The king let out a low, angry growl.

"Return to me." He hissed, Ann didn't bother to acknowledge the deman. She pushed open the door leaving the king alone. The castle soon filled with the distorted echo of the king's rage filled roar.

Ciel rested against Sebastian. The older demon had kept his word, returning to Ciel and carrying back up to neutral ground. The gentle breeze brushed against the young demon's face as Sebastian knelt in the grass. He softly placed a hand on Ciel's belly.

"I miss this." The fallen angel announced "I miss home. Don't get me wrong, I love you-"

"It's only natural, my love. I am much older than you and I recall how difficult it was when I began my journey. I too missed some of the comforts that can only be found in one's own home. Are you feeling better now?"

"Much more relaxed. I still feel a bit off but I suppose I should expect that while I carry our child."

"Yes, an unfortunate effect of pregnancy I'm afraid." Sebastian rested his head on top of Ciel's. "What could be more perfect...such a beautiful night, a lovely view of the stars, and here you are, lying contentedly in my arms."

"For one thing, I could be your mate instead of his. That would make this more perfect. You and I have made what's sure to be a beautiful child. He or she should have the chance to know the truth without consequence. We were wrong in allowing ourselves to-"

"To love each other, dear one, our love could not possibly be wrong, not when it is so very strong. This is as it must be for the time being, but soon it will be corrected. Speaking of our child, is he or she well?"

"It's hard to say sometimes. I feel odd at times and then..I don't know if I can describe it to you. But when you're here, when you very gently stroke my stomach, everything seems right. It doesn't hurt as much. I'm glad you came back for me."

"I will always come for you, as I said before. I will take care of you both. You and our child are the most precious gifts I've ever recieved and I will do everything in my power to show you how deeply cherished you both are. I will protect you. Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's cheek, lightly stroking his belly.

Ciel took hold of the older demon's jacket.

"That feels nice. I stand by what I said before, you'll be a wonderful father. You have such a gentle touch."

"Only for you, my love. I am still a monster. Though I must admit that the child growing inside you not only brings me great joy, but also hope for a better future. We can teach our child that it does not need to follow in our footsteps. One day he or she may very well take the throne and I do hope that the demonling has your strength. May I?" Ciel gave a short nod. Sebastian bowed his head, pressing his lips to Ciel's abdomen.

"Your mother and I have such high hopes for you little one, from the day we are born, our lives are filled with winding paths and doubts. The one thing you must never doubt is this, you were created from a love so strong that nothing can ever break it. Your mother and I love you above all else. We are waiting for you my little one. I swear to both you and your mother that I will give you everything I possibly can. We will be a family, you have my word." He turned his head to look into the young demon's eyes.

"When is your next appointment with the healer?"

"Three days from now officially." Ciel answered.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask if I may be involved, you see it is normally not done. A father is not permitted to attend such things under normal circumstances. If requested by the expectant mother, exceptions can be made."

"Why would you want that if-"

"I was there when our demonling was conceived, it is not fair for me to ask you to go through it alone. I also want to be there to support you and to know that both of you are well. You needn't worry about how it will be done, all you need to do is say yes. Also, I realize it is still far off, but if you would allow it, I ask you to once again bend the rules in our favor."

"How?"

"I wish to be present when you give birth to our child."

"Sebastian, I-" Ciel began in shock. "I don't think he'll take it well, and your father-"

"Your only concern is to give it some thought. Cynna and I will handle everything else."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I am. My place is at your side, my responsibility is to comfort you and encourage you through your pregnancy and beyond. Not even my father was permitted to be with my mother when Mordred was born and he was denied again when I entered the world. I am asking you, allow me to take that responsibility, your focus must be on our child. Everything else should fall to me." Ciel knew of this rule, forbidding fathers from taking part in a majority of the process.

"All right." He said in awe. "If you really want this, yes." He couldn't deny that he felt relieved to know he wouldn't struggle through the birth alone, a thought that had frightened him from the beginning.

"Thank you, Ciel. You will be one hell of a mother. Truly you-"

"Sebastian, Ciel, what are you boys doing up here?" Sebastian spun around at the sound of the voice.

"Mother, how did you-"

"That my son, is a long story. One that at the moment I have no time to tell. We must move quickly, your father is furious and we must talk. Come my dears, I know of a place where he cannot hear us."


End file.
